


Subject

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Erections, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Porn, Short, Smut, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 17: Masturbation.Viren was a loyal subject, he would show his king.





	Subject

“How does this feel, my subject?”, King Harrow asked huskily as he eyes Viren, who looked at him with needy eyes as he stood there on the floor, his hand about to touch his cock. “Standing there on your knees, in front of your king, showing your worth. How does it feel, doing something so filthy in front of your king? Shameful, isn’t it? Now, touch yourself for me, give me a good show.”

Harrow let out a smirk, while Viren let his finger touch himself slightly, precum starting to leak out of him. He hardened his grip as he let his fingers move up and down, all around his cock. The mage whimpered as the electric touches he gave himself spread through him, and he began to feel hot as he grew harder and harder as the blood rushed to his member, everything becoming even more sensitive than before. He let his finger trace his tip, down to his base and up again, all while looking at Harrow, not letting go of his gaze. He was a subject, and would do anything he asked for. Viren’s cheeks were red, and he let out a moan to answer.

He sped up the pace, feeling the edge coming closer, but as his fingers moved, the king got his attention.

“Cum for me, show me that you’re a good subject.”

“Yes… my king.”


End file.
